halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheLostJedi
Welcome! Welcome, , I am Spartan G-23, and welcome to Halo Fanon! The site where you can make fanon about the popular Halo series! If you have any questions feel free to ask them at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Robert 028 Dear TheLostJedi, I have talked with Ajax 013, and he has found an idea so that both of you can share the same SPARTAN tag. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Personally, I think my idea was better. With my method of naming, it wasn't even a "SPARTAN-000" titled article, but something completely different. I also think it's rude to change my article's name without my permission.-[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, if there are 2 fanon SPARTANS with the same name, we must do that. I am sorry if you do not like it but that was the only viable option. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm, what if my tag was changed to R28, which is a different tag to 028. Then Ajax 013's Spartan can be called SPARTAN-028 if he so chooses to. ? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, I give up, you win, I'll settle for SPARTAN-028 (TheLostJedi) But my article is the better 028, the other article doesn't even have any text, with the except of the tiny information included in it's infobox, it's pretty meaningless, and a wasted article space. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, that is true. Unfortunatly, Ajax is too lazy to fix it, and I am too lazy to ask him too.:D PS. In the future, leave messages at other people's talk pages as they (myself included) do not want to consatnly return to the sendee's talk page to check the answers and make a reply. PPS. Unfortunatly, naming it R28 as his tag would be against canon because that would make him a member of a fake SPARTAN-III Company and then.....well lets just say stuff doesn't end up very well when that happens. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:45, 26 October 2007 (UTC) 7 Rampant Fuse I'm afraid there is already a Monitor with the number code 7. So far, all Halos have been used. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) My article, my Monitor, has nothing to do with yours, it is part of my fan story and for an Installation in my fan story, that's all. It is not attempting to replace whichever other Monitor has a 7 in it's name. So leave me to write my fan story and everyone else can get on with their own. Thank you. Just wondering though, how did you find this article? Or are you a recent changes patroller? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Uhh, we all are.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:49, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I do not own the code 7, just to let you know. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry I know how you feel now. All the fanon is taken and some crappy articles I don't want to exist in my fanon.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I'm glad there's an alternative category now, that's great! But anyway, I'm sorry if at anytime before, I've come across as quite mean, the amount of restrictions/rules/etc were quite frustrating. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I am sorry, but unless your monitor's number is 14 Rampant Fuse, then he must be the Monitor of Installation 01, as it is stated by bungie that Installation 01's monitor has the number 7 and Installation 02's monitor has the number 14. This is clearly stated by Bungie and is one of the site's cardinal and founding rules. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) If you could provide evidence of this, I'd be happy for all of the 7s in my Forerunner articles to change to 14s. However, Halopedia states the below table: Unless you can support any evidence, I'm sorry, but I can't agree with you that it should be 14. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:51, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Your article name was changed to the one you want. As for the Halopedia info, Dragonclaws is an admin there so he should be able to provide most info. If there is still no info found with him, tell me and I will talk to RR, GPT, or Manticore about this. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:11, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help! As for the Monitor's number, I'll be happy to change it to 14 if that is proven to be Halo canon. For the time being, I'm going to take your advice and message DragonClaws on Halopedia. But again, thank you for your help changing one of my article's names. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:19, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. Always makes me feel good when I help people solve their problems.=] --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I seriously doubt that G23. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I myself, am surprised you still believe that the monitor's number should be 14, as opposed to 7, and am waiting solid proof that it should be 14. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:17, 04 November 2007 (UTC) I need more defence AS is trying to prove that his article is not plagarism. You and LordofMonsterIsland are my only supporters in this now corrupted wiki. Don't let the admins go this far in rules. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm on it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:19, 04 November 2007 (UTC) You're welcome.=] --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:31, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Image:Y'gar 'Rasnraree.PNG Dear TheLostJedi, Awesome picture! =] Niceness. ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you xD -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) mmhmm. It is awesome. *Gets idea to use armour on own Supreme Commander*. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure where you're heading with this... -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) WAITAMINUTE!! WAS THAT SCREENSHOT TAKEN FROM YOU!!!??? Cause if it is then I need some shots of the EVA armor in full Olive. Please.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:07, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I'd be delighted to help you there, or anyone else. So: *Armour: Full EVA *Colours: All Olive Any angles? Weapons on back, in hands? Background? Stance? Emblem on show, etc? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Umm... One holding a flemethrower in front angle, another holding an SMG, and the last with a sniper. You do know how to lower the weapons right? bottom of D- pad. And include Mongoose in the backround of the one with Flamethrower. And a Warthog (Chain gun) behind SMG guy, and the last one with Sniper having a Scorpion behind him, all in Last resort, in a way that you can tell its on Earth.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:34, 10 November 2007 (UTC) That sounds quite complicated, there isn't a way you could upload a sketch or rough plan of that image or images onto this talk page so I'd get understand it better is there? If you could, I could then upload the proper image and replace the sketch. But I'm quite confused on your idea at the moment. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:46, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Or, mabye without the vehicles, all the same angle as Y'gar 'Rasnraree, and no emblems, all on last resort.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:31, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I think I understand it now, just to check, for the actual Spartans though, you want them all in Olive coloured EVA? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Dear The evil O,malley, I need to complete Campaign on Legendary on another two accounts, so that three spartans can wear EVA, but I'm on it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Can you get some pics for me? I need some pics, and since you've been doing it to for your stuff, I thought I'd ask. Can you get me 4 pics: *A Spartan in green and orange Scout armor, armed with two pistols and Battle Rifle on his back. If possible, put him on a ledge somewhere with him looking down it. *A Spartan in gray-blue colored CQB armor, armed with a Rocket Launcher and a Shotgun. Background can be anything, but no vehicles *A Spartan in EVA armor, armed with a Assault Rifle and with a Mongoose behind him. *A Spartan in black and red Recon armor armed with an Energy Sword and a Sniper Rifle on her back. If you can get those made, thanks ahead of time. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Dear The evil O,malley and Lordofmonsterisland, I'll get right on it. Although, I cannot use any Recon Armour, as I am not Bungie staff =P -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that, I forgot. Then would the Rogue be possible to use instead of the Recon? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:23, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, I have all of the armour types except for those exclusive to staff. My selection also includes the Hayabusa body armour with the Katana on back. However it doesn't include the Elite Commando pads, which as of yet are still unable to obtain due to a glitch in Halo 3. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:28, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ANYONE WHO WANTS PICTURES please see this Hey I'm sorry it seems tedious, but from now on, if anyone wants any images from Halo 3, this is the way it's got to work. To make things a great deal easier, please copy and fill out this table for each character you want to be in the image and leave a general description of what you want to see in the image, eg. stance, angle, action, location: *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan or Elite *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: any helmet from Halo 3 (except Recon) **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: any shoulder pad from Halo 3 (except Recon & Commando) **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: any shoulder pad from Halo 3 (except Recon & Commando) **BODY: any body piece from Halo 3 (except Recon & Bungie) *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: any foreground from Halo 3 **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: any background from Halo 3 **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: any colour from Halo 3 *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): any weapon from Halo 3 **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): any weapon from Halo 3 *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: any level from Halo 3 **CAMERA ANGLE: whether you want the image to be a partial shot or full body image, or if you want to view the image from a certain angle, etc **OTHER: any other notes you'll like to add to help me understand what you want Here's a blank one for you to copy: *'PLAYER TYPE:' *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: **BODY: *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: **CAMERA ANGLE: **OTHER: REMEMBER to be very specific and critical in your descriptions given, as this saves a lot of time, enabling me to get your picture quicker and more accurate to how you want it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Requests Do you already have mine, or should I fill out the form? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:48, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Any requests from now on, I'd like to have that filled out. But I don't think I need one for you, as you've already mentioned most of the stuff, just if you could mention any camera angles, stances and the body armour for the rogue armoured spartan (as rogue is just the helmet) thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Lordofmonsterisland *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: Scout **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Scout **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Scout **BODY: Scout *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Orange **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Orange *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): a Pistol **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): a Battle Rifle *'LOCATION:' On a cliff in Valhalla, no vehicles *'OTHER:' Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic ---- *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: CQB **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: CQB **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: CQB **BODY: CQB *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Grey **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Blue **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Blue *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Shotgun **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Rocket Launcher *'LOCATION:' Somewhere where you can see the windmill in Last Resort close by in the background, no vehicles *'OTHER:' Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic ---- *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: EVA **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: EVA **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: EVA **BODY: EVA *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Purple (if not possible, then Yellow) **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: ditto above *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Assault Rifle **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Pistol *'LOCATION:' On Snowbound, anywhere *'OTHER:' Mongoose close behind him; Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic ---- *'PLAYER TYPE:' Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: Rogue **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Security **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Security **BODY: EOD *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Black **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Red **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Red *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Energy Sword **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Sniper Rifle *'LOCATION:' Somewhere that makes a really good sniping position, but doesn't have much space *'OTHER:' Angle is identical to that used in your red Robert-028 pic OK, there you go. If one of the areas isn't there, I don't want anything to do with it (for instance, there are no emblems on any of them; just paint them the same color as the shoulder pads). Thanks for the help. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:43, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I've gathered images for the first two Spartans. Do you have an email address I could send the pictures to, Lordofmonsterisland? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I really don't need to get images emailed to me right now. I'm having trouble with my high-speed internet's bandwidth. It has a limit on how much you can use and if it goes over, it goes down below dial-up speed (my Mom would kill me). Could you, possibly, just upload them here, since that was where I was going to use them anyway? -- Ok... so far I've got 4 images for the green Scout Spartan and 13 for the grey CQB (sorry if you were only hoping for one, but I hope that gives you some choice anyway), I've uploaded an image with every screen shot on it, but scaled down, then you could let me know which ones you'd want uploaded properly. Then I guess you'd be able to crop them down however you want them. Remember all images are very large, so even when the Spartan looks small in the image, he is still a nice detailed size. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:17, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I'll take Scout 01 and CQB 03 please. You did an unbelievably good job, especially with the Scout. -- There you go, I'll go get the other two done soon. Is there a colour you could substitute for black though on one of the Spartans? As black isn't a selectable colour. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:57, 17 November 2007 (UTC) You can't have black? How dare Bungie! Who do they think they are? (Someone whispers to me) What's this? They think they're the people that made the game?! Well, who cares! OK, my joke ends there. Just put on the darkest color you had, and that will do it. -- I've added the images for the rest of your requests now. Just let me know which ones you'd like uploaded properly. After that feel free to edit them how you like, they're yours. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:38, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I would like 07 from both please. Thanks for all the image help LostJedi. -- You're welcome. Glad to have helped. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:06, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The evil O'Malley *'ARMOUR:' Custom **HEAD: Flight **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **BODY: Ascetic *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: violet **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: purple **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: blue No emblem *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Sword **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): PLasma rifle *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Snowbound (Underground base bunker thingy) **CAMERA ANGLE: Alot like Image:Cool.jpg **OTHER: Nothing And *'ARMOUR:' Custom **HEAD: Commando **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Assualt **BODY: Flight *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Blue **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: White **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Gold (Yellow) No emblem *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Carbine **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Parcticle beam rifle *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Snowbound (Top of the base) **CAMERA ANGLE: Like the LOMI scout **OTHER: Ghost behind him, and he must be charging --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Are these colours ok for your elite? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 16:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I just wanted to check first, in case you wanted the elite completely in that dark purple colour. The colours I used there were violet for the dark purple and orchard for the light purple, blue was the detail. I'll make your images soon then. Do you have an email address I could send the images to once I've made them? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:11, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, im having email problems. Send them here if possible.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll do the same as I did for LOMI, then you can crop them down how you like. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:44, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, I've updated the image, it now has 9 pictures I've taken for your 1st request. Just let me know which you'd like uploaded properly, etc. Then enjoy and use them as your own. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Now below that image are 16 versions of your 2nd request, please let me know which you like, etc. I hope I've made what you want. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Chiafriend12 Sorry if I'll confuse you. I don't know the names of most of the things in Halo 3. I don't have Halo 3. :( I'm getting the names of things from this image. PLAYER TYPE: Spartan *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: MJOLNIR Mk. V **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: MJOLNIR Mk. V **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: MJOLNIR Mk. V **BODY: MJOLNIR Mk. VI EOD *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: White **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Don't care. Just something that doesn't look bad. *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: Sergeant stripes, if available. I think such a thing was available in Halo 2. If not available, none. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: Don't care. **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: Don't care. **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: Don't care. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: Don't care. *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Assault Rifle **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): None *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Any level in a city. **CAMERA ANGLE: Full body shot, frontal view, though a bit to the Spartan's right (as seen here). **OTHER: Standing up. For the Elite I'd like, I'm using this image for a reference. PLAYER TYPE: Elite *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: Combat **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Combat **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Combat **BODY: Combat *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Red **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Anything that would make the Elite look like a Major Domo. **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Anything that would make the Elite look like a Major Domo. *'EMBLEM:' (if you would like one on the player) **EMBLEM FOREGROUND: None. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND: None. **EMBLEM PRIMARY COLOUR: None. **EMBLEM SECONDARY COLOUR: None. **EMBLEM BACKGROUND COLOUR: None. *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Carbine **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): None *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: Standing in a UNSC ship. If not possible, the remake of Zanzibar would be good. Anywhere on the beach if needed to be done on the Zanzibar remake. **CAMERA ANGLE: Full body shot, frontal view. **OTHER: Standing up. Hope this request isn't too much trouble. 03:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Don't worry it's no trouble at all, but I'm afraid you may have to wait a short while, as I need to complete earlier requests first. The shoulder pads you wanted are Mark VI by the way, they were used in both the Mark VI and Mark V pictures in the image you used for referencing. There are Sergeant stripes, I can use them on your Spartan. Are you sure you want to leave the colours of the emblem up to me though? I don't mind... but more detail you provide makes the image more like how you want it. One last thing, do you have an email address I could send the images to once I've made them? As this is the easiest method for getting the images to you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll tell you my email via an IRC private message to prevent someone from getting my email and spamming it. As for color of emblem, some shade of light-brown would be good. 18:10, 21 November 2007 (UTC) An IRC private message? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:15, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. To send one, just type "/msg " (e.g.: "/msg Chiafriend12 omg ur like so uber man!!!!"). 18:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Where do I go/What do I do... to read/receive IRC messages? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Go to this link, choose to join #Halo-Fanon, pick a name, click on "login", and when you receive a message in the top part of the screen an irc tab will appear with the sender's name. 18:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Got the pictures yet? 10:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, but no, not yet. Unfortunately, I have a lot of coursework on the go at the moment. However next week, I'll probably be able to gather the images for all of November's requests. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:45, 02 December 2007 (UTC) :'kay. 01:53, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Spartan-091 Would you mind supplying two or three pictures of the following SPARTAN for me? *'PLAYER TYPE:' *'ARMOUR:' **HEAD: MJOLLNIR Mk VI **LEFT SHOULDER PAD: Scout **RIGHT SHOULDER PAD: Scout **BODY: Scout *'COLOURS:' **PLAYER PRIMARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER SECONDARY COLOUR: Green **PLAYER DETAIL COLOUR: Green *'WEAPONS:' **PRIMARY WEAPON (held): Sniper Rifle **SECONDARY WEAPON (on back or thigh): Spartan Laser *'GENERAL INFO:' **LOCATION: 2 levels- Construct, near the glass platform area/ Valhalla, good sniper place **CAMERA ANGLE: 2 poses- Straight on, side view **OTHER: 1- Crouching, scoped in; 2- Standing, menacing; 3-Firing Sniper SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:53, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, I can't do Recon (as I'm not Bungie staff), is there any other armour you would want to substitute for the Recon? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 03:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that... I got the two confused, because they sound a lot alike. I made the neccessary changes. Thank you for this great service! SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:57, 23 November 2007 (UTC) If you want .--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 17:41, 21 November 2007 (UTC) That's cool. I really like it, but I'm gonna keep the completely red image as it's a larger, better quality image. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Secretive Penance Thought you'd enjoy participating. Robert, if you want him to participate, is approved. Read the rules before posting. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:46, 23 November 2007 (UTC) mOnItOrS True, but the thing is, that there are clues that it wasn't Spark that killed Johnson and went crazy. Look, in the archives in Halo 3, it says on a list 343-04 with a blue light, showing he's the monitor of Installation 04, then it showed 2401-05 with a red light. They have colors. And also, it showed Mendicant Bias-05 with a red light as well, cluing that he was the previous monitor of Installation-05, and that he is red, it is possible that Bias hacked into 343 and killed Johnson.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 04:03, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Also a possibility, and a good theory, I've seen that one before. I prefer to think it was Spark going crazy though hehe. But I guess we'll have to wait and see which speculation is correct. One thing I dislike about the Mendicant Bias theory though, is the difference in agenda between Spark and Bias. Spark has always seemed interested in his Halo, whilst Bias had been tricked into helping the Flood, right? But on the other hand, if Bias was previously a monitor of Installation 05, that would help explain why the Flood there are a little out of control. But that really is a lot of speculation going on. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:14, 23 November 2007 (UTC) RPGs on HaloFanon Okay, a little intro on HF RPs... Roleplays on HaloFanon started when the administrator RelentlessRecusant found the first one: Halo Wars. Many others have since followed, including Halo: Hollow Bastion, Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts, et al. The basic concept is that a user will get to put his excellent characters into action behind the main storyline of the Halo series. He will get to create a backstory for each and include some of the RP events into his character's history. Then he roleplays his characters like writing a fanfiction, except this is a fanfiction where everyone is a writer! The different characters interact, fight, and struggle for victory. The RPs are usually pretty strict canon-wise, and every character must introduce themselves into the story. Halo: Glorious Oblivion, is the title for my and AnnihilativeRepentance's personal RP. I would love for you to join, bt if you feel that you don't want to participate, that's okay. If you have any further questions on how RPGs on HaloFanon work, don't hesitate to ask me or another administrator. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:51, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Proposal I like it. I will talk with the Administration about this and I am sure that they will gladly put this on the sitenotice so that everyone could know. Oh and I will, for now just add it to the projects list. Thanks for your help to make Halo Fanon a better Wikia, H*bad (talk) 03:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) You're welcome. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:58, 01 December 2007 (UTC) RE: New Proposal Dear TheLostJedi, I've been seeing your great work! =] Apologies for not having replied earlier; finals, etc...coming up. ^^ Anyways, regarding a sitenotice thing, I will consult privately with the other administrators and get back to you. Thanks! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 22:38, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Very good job with the templates. Ought to check them out more throughly, as I only noticed them in the Recent Changes. -- Halo Run Check out my first text adventure!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:28, 10 December 2007 (UTC)